


Slap or Kiss

by RENielsen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enjoy!, Kissing, M/M, Nouis, Partying, Pining, Spin the Bottle, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENielsen/pseuds/RENielsen
Summary: Niall doesn’t know what idiot ever came up with the game Slap or Kiss, but apparently the idea seems very appealing for everyone influenced by the alcohol.Niall’s so damn ready to go home already.or spin the bottle with a twist





	Slap or Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> so this was inspired from a post I saw on tumblr once, which I can't find for the life of me. it was a fun idea and seemed like it could be a fun and cute one shot. aka me just loving to write nouis kissing and being soft with each other

Niall doesn’t know how he gets there in the first place. Or like he’s very well aware of how he was dragged along to the stupid frat party held by one of Harry’s friends. Now Niall doesn’t normally complain about parties. If anything then he’s quite well known across campus from that one time he chugged down a string of shots without as much as blinking. On this particular night though, Niall tried very hard to stay in doing absolutely nothing but find some movie on Netflix to fall asleep to.

The week’s been a mess, and Niall is _so_ done with it. But no, Harry had insisted that there was no way that Niall was gonna stay in bed on a Friday night. Before Niall had been able to stop him, Harry had nicked his computer, and thrown a shirt and a pair of pants right in his face.

So Niall’s very much aware of how he got to the party. What he isn’t quite as sure about is how he ended up on the floor with twelve other people, a couple which he recognizes and some which he’s never met before, with an empty beer bottle in the middle of them all.

He’s not drunk enough for this, has been sipping on the same pint the whole evening, and that thought is only confirmed tenfold when some lad with a smirk says that they’re playing spin the bottle, but with a twist. Niall doesn’t know what idiot ever came up with the game _Slap or Kiss_ , but apparently the idea seems very appealing for everyone influenced by the alcohol.

Niall’s so damn ready to go home already.

Through the first many rounds, he’s lucky enough to stay out of the game. Instead he’s half following how they alternately spins the bottle, and half trying to come up with an excuse as to why he needs to go home, or at least stop playing the game. Whoever spins, leaves the room, and the rest of them get to vote whether or not the person the bottle landed on should kiss or slap the other. Niall just randomly raises his hand as it’s expected of him. That’s it until some bird spins the bottle, and of bloody course does it have to land on Niall. He internally groan, and almost does out loud when she winks at him before getting up to leave.

All Niall wants to do is sink into the floor and disappear, but instead he can only watch as the leftovers vote over his fate.

At the start he’s convinced he’ll have to kiss her. A couple of the girls whisper-shouts to vote for kissing, and with how everyone else is grinning and poking fun it seems like it’s how it’s gonna be. It changes drastically, though, when one lad glares down everyone else as they vote. He raises his hand for slapping, and everyone gets the death glare when they don’t immediately follow. Niall doesn’t know who the dude is, or why he’s so insistent that the girl needs to get slapped, but Niall’s grateful in a way when the vote turns out six in favour of slapping and only five for kissing.

As the rule goes, the girl is fetched. When she sits down in front of Niall she closes her eyes, waiting impatiently for what’s going to happen. She moves her lips a little, clearly expecting to be kissed.

Now Niall isn’t exactly thrilled about the whole slapping thing, so he as gently as possible “slaps” the girl, or more likely, just lets his hand touch her cheek for moment without putting any heat into it. He gets booed at immediately, clearly disappointing with the weak slap, but he just rolls his eyes and spins the bottle. It does the trick, and everyone seems to forget as they watch the bottle go round and round and round.

His eyes are fixated on the empty bottle as it slows down. The last few inches it moves are almost painful to watch, and Niall closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath before looking up at the person the bottle landed on.

It’s the lad from before. The one who made sure Niall didn’t have to kiss the girl. It’s also the lad, Niall realises now, who came up with the idiotic idea of the game.

Immediately everyone sitting on the floor start hooting and cheering. Impressively enough then this is the first time a guy has landed on a guy or a girl on a girl. To Niall it isn’t even a question. Before even leaving the room he knows that the lad will kiss him once he get back there.

He can feel the eyes on him, the blue greyish eyes belonging to the lad, as he slowly gets up from the floor. As soon as he’s out of the room, and therefore also out of sight from the whole group of people, Niall considers taking the run. He could easily, and they’re all so drunk that they’d probably forget about it before the next day. Something keeps him from doing so, though. Maybe because he isn’t entirely disgusted by the idea of having to kiss the dude, because Niall isn’t _blind_ and the guy is definitely handsome for the eye. And he’s curious about him too. Curious as to why he didn’t want Niall to kiss the girl before, and curious if he’s as good as kissing as Niall is imagining. Not that Niall has used the last couple of seconds thinking about that!

The girl from his maths class ends up being the one who comes out to get him. It’s too late to run now, so Niall follows her back inside the living room. He hesitates for a short moment, before he kneels down on the floor in front of the guy. He’s quite petite for a dude, but Niall has this idea that he in no way can be considered fragile.

Niall closes his eyes slowly, being a bit unwilling to put his fate in the hands of a stranger without being able to do anything about it. Has Niall remembered to say how stupid he thinks this game is again? Because it’s ridiculous!

He flinches immediately when cold fingers touch his cheek. He waits for the pain to come, but nothing hurts, and instead a single finger taps him gently until he opens his eyes.

The guy smiles at him, smile sharp but eyes surprisingly soft. Niall’s heart flutters just a little bit when he leans in to kiss him. His lips are dry against Niall’s, and he smells heavily of the beer he’s been drinking the whole night.

It doesn’t take more than a second, before Niall’s eyes fall shut once again. He might be enjoying this more than he thought he would. Even with the dry lips and the beer smelling breath, then the lad’s still a better kisser than Niall could have hoped for. There’s a gentle softness in the way he kisses, that makes Niall want to keep kissing him forever. There’s eagerness so easily showing, but in a way that makes sure to let Niall know he can pull away whatever second he would want to. There’s no force to it, only what feels like the sweetest addiction.

The low groan that leaves him when the lad bites down on his lower lip, wakes him up a little. He blinks confused for a second, catching the other boy’s eyes. There’s light in the lad’s eyes, even as Niall a bit unwillingly pulls away. The smirk is evident in every feature of his face, and Niall might want to kiss the stupid look of him.

“Louis,” the boy says, and Niall just stare at him confused for a second. “To put a name on who you’re going to dream about tonight.” The last bit comes out cheekily, and the smirk becomes sharper, teeth showing for a second.

It makes Niall roll his eyes. He’s not drunk enough for this, though in a way he’s somewhat happy about it now. If he had been, then the likeliness of him remembering this moment, would have been close to zero. At the same time, it’s too bad too. Niall’s not good at pining, and he’s doomed to end up doing so.

Niall makes a move to get up so he can get back to where he was sitting before, but Louis stops him with a hand on his arm before he can do so.

“And you? Tell me your name, please?”

Louis first let go of him, smile crooked and quite cute, when Niall mutters out his name. As Niall sits back down at his spot on the floor, Louis spins the bottle.

It’s like he’d got cotton in his ears while he was preoccupied by Louis, because suddenly the noise seems a bit overwhelming. Chatter and laughter from the people around him, the low clinging sound of the bottle against the floor. Everything is noisy, and Niall really want the quietness back. Maybe would like for Louis to kiss him again.

He isn’t exactly paying attention, and it’s first when a collective “oooooohhhhhhhhh” is heard that Niall focuses on the game. The bottle is pointing right back at him. Fucking hell. Niall really doesn’t know what he did to deserve this!

Niall’s never seen anyone look as conflicted as Louis in that moment. He looks partly happy, and partly like he’s cursing down whatever mighty power that made this happen.

Louis passes by Niall as he leaves the room, and of course he can’t let the opportunity go. As he passes by, Louis leans down to whisper in Niall’s ear, “It must be my lucky day today.” He’s gone before Niall can answer, which maybe is lucky enough in the long run, because he’s honestly got no idea what he would have said.

Though he’d wish Louis would have landed on anyone but him, then Niall still have to try hard to keep a straight face and not laugh when literally _everyone_ in the circle agrees that of course Niall will have to slap Louis now. There’s no other way this can possibly go. Niall should have seen that coming.

When Louis sits down in front of him, it’s with a wink and laughter in his eyes. He’s too cocky and confident, and Niall kinda just wanna kiss him again. It’s not how the game goes, though. Niall knows that well enough by now.

He hits harder than he did before with the girl. Mostly because he’s got this feeling that Louis would smile that sharp smile of his, and tease Niall about hitting like a girl. Partly because Niall wasn’t planning on wanting to kiss someone’s face of today, and Louis kinda just ruined that.

The slap’s still not near hard, because Niall isn’t mean, but it’s hard enough to be heard quite clearly, and to turn Louis’ cheek just the smallest bit pink. The boys and girls around them hoots and yells, clearly pleased with Niall’s work.

Louis, who didn’t as much as flinch, now slowly opens his eyes. They seem a little darker, a little stormy and wild. Before Niall even gets the chance to think about spinning the bottle once again, Louis is pulling him up from the floor and away from the game.

“We’re out!” Louis yells over his shoulder. “Later, lads!”

Niall just stumbles over his own two feet, trying to follow along without falling over, and only doing so because Louis makes sure to keep him up every time he trips.

“Where are we going?” Niall says, confused but also with laughter. The lad is funny and a little crazy, and Niall has this feeling that they could get along perfectly.

“Don’t know,” Louis admits, stopping suddenly once they get outside in the cold. Niall almost falls over again, but Louis catches him easily. Niall doesn’t say anything about the fact that Louis keeps close to him afterwards, instead of stepping back. “Didn’t want you to spin the bottle,” he then says, voice so quiet that Niall almost doesn’t hear.

“It was your game, though,” Niall teases, though he suddenly understands Louis’ conflicted look from earlier.

“And it was a great way to get to kiss you too.” The crinkles by his eyes shows when he laughs softly. Niall likes that. The softer smile, and what it does to Louis’ face. How the edges become less sharp, and the wall seems to crumble.

“You make it sound like it’s something you’ve wanted for a while.” Niall feels conflicted, because he’s sure he hasn’t met Louis before. Can’t remember seeing him before. Normally Niall’s quite good at remembering people too, so he’d be surprised if he had.

Louis flushes red, impossibly much so even. He takes a deep breath, Niall notices, before looking Niall straight in the eyes. He sounds so genuine when he answers. “I’ve wanted to kiss you breathless ever since the first time I saw you in sociology class. You looked like really confused the whole time, which was really cute. I thought about introducing myself the whole class, but chickened out before I got the chance. I’ve tried to convince Haz to do it for ages, but he usually just shakes his head at me and send me that god awful blank stare. So yeah, I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while.”

To say it as it is, then Niall is kinda shocked. He dropped out of sociology not even a month into the class, easily having realised that he wanted to study music more than anything. That’s two years ago now. Niall didn’t know Harry knew Louis either. Or that he’s kept a cute lad away from him for ages. They’ll have to take a serious talk about that. Serious talk meaning Niall pretending to be mad and Harry pouting at him until he gives up his act. But still!

“That’s… yeah a long time,” Niall shrieks, then blushes and hides his head behind his hands. They’re standing too close, and Niall can’t think clearly. Especially not when Louis lets his fingers lock around Niall’s wrist and gently pulls until Niall removes his hands.

“You’re quite cute, you know?”

“You’ve said.”

“I did yes. Is that okay?”

“Only if you kiss me again,” Niall says, going for cheeky, but probably failing miserably. Louis just laughs. He spins Niall around quickly, before pulling him right back into his arms.


End file.
